One Shot
by Real or not
Summary: Couple original XL/SS. Slash.


Hello, me revoilà … après une absence vraiment longue. Désolée pour ça ^^;

Ici, un tout petit one-shot sans titre (pas extra) sur un couple très original : un XL/SS qui se passe pendant l'action du tome 7.

J'espère que vous apprécierez

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Xénophilius s'effondra dans son canapé défoncé, provoquant un bruit sourd. Les mangemorts venaient de quitter sa maison et il n'avait toujours pas la garantie que sa petite Luna allait bien.

Il n'avait pas voulu trahir Potter. Jamais. Mais quand la vie de sa fille unique était en jeu, plus rien ne comptait. Il aurait même vendu son âme à Voldemort, au Diable, à n'importe qui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui.

-Au moins vous n'êtes pas blessé, dit Severus, faisant sursauter l'autre homme.

Surpris, Xéno porta une main à son cœur qui battait dorénavant à tout rompre dans la poitrine.

-Bon sang Severus, n'approchez pas de façon aussi sournoise derrière les gens !

-J'essaierai de m'en souvenir, dit Snape, un micro sourire étirant ses lèvres. Potter leur a échappé ?

-Oui, grâce au ciel ! Mais je suis soucieux, les mangemorts ne m'ont toujours rien …

-Votre fille va bien, coupa le nouveau directeur d'Hogwarts. Elle est enfermée au manoir Malfoy, avec Ollivander et un goblin. Elle est saine et sauve.

-Merlin soit loué ! Merci beaucoup Severus ! J'étais tellement inquiet pour elle.

-Normal, c'est votre fille.

-Elle est tout ce qui me reste.

-Je sais.

-Assoyez-vous, je vais vous servir un verre, dit Xénophilius, en s'exécutant, après un moment de silence plutôt gênant.

-Je vois que mes … « collègues » n'y ont pas été de main morte. Votre maison est dans un sale état, dit Snape.

-Oui, je vais devoir refaire pas mal de choses, répondit le blond en se réinstallant sur le canapé, à côté de l'homme en noir alors qu'il lui donnait un verre de whiskey. Et me dépêcher avant que les nargoles n'envahissent mon espace personnel.

-Les nargoles n'existent pas, Xénophilius.

Severus savait qu'il était un peu cruel de dire ça. Il savait que Lovegood était persuadé de leur existence, et affirmer le contraire, comme bon nombre d'autres sorciers, venait à littéralement dire au blond qu'il était complètement cinglé.

-Non, Severus. Parce que j'ai besoin de croire qu'ils existent. Tout comme le Ronflax Cornu et les joncheruines. Si eux existent, alors l'espoir existe également.

-L'espoir ?

-Que tout s'arrange. Qu'on puisse de nouveau tous être heureux un jour.

-C'est se voiler la face.

-Peut être, sourit Xéno. Mais c'est ce qui permet aux gens de vivre.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le blond approcha doucement son visage de celui de Severus et l'embrassa. Ce dernier fut surpris et ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, et pourtant n'eut aucun mouvement de recul.

-Je n'avais plus embrassé personne depuis la mort de ma femme, dit doucement Lovegood.

-Et je n'avais jamais embrassé qui que ce soit, répondit Snape. C'est agréable.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent à nouveau, délaissant leur boisson, jusqu'à en perdre leur souffle. Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer pour respirer, Severus dit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire.

-Vous savez Xénophilius. Je crois bien que les nargoles existent.

Et ils repartirent de plus belle.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Xénophilius se réveilla seul, un petit mot posé sur l'oreiller à côté de lui.

Il sourit à sa lecture, se remémorant la nuit la plus agréable qu'il avait passé depuis des années.

Puis il se leva. Il avait du travail pour rénover sa maison, ensuite il pourra de nouveau reprendre la publication du Chicaneur. Un éditeur n'abandonne jamais ses lecteurs et certains sont impatients de découvrir le dernier témoignage d'un sorcier ayant aperçu le Ronflax Cornu.

oOo

La guerre était finie. On enterrait les morts. Beaucoup trop.

Xénophilius Lovegood se tenait devant une tombe, qui n'était pas celle de sa femme, ni de sa fille qui avait survécut au combat. Mais celle d'un homme qui s'était sacrifié pour leur monde.

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, cependant, son souffle demeurait calme, comme s'il ne pleurait pas.

Le ciel s'assombrissait. Il allait devoir rentrer chez lui.

Depuis ce jour, il ne crut plus jamais aux nargoles, joncheruines et autre Ronflax Cornu.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini. Pas extraordinaire, je l'avoue. Je suis un peu rouillée.

Review ?


End file.
